There is no Going Back
by Ellenyarai
Summary: Basically it's another girl gets transported to Middle Earth story, with my personal twist. I was somewhat disappointed that there weren't more Kili/oc fics so I decided to give it a go. It's rated M to be safe, blood and gore and junk.
1. Chapter 1

There is no Going Back

"These credits are unnaturalley long"

"Shut up, Heather!"

"Is there going to be an after-credit scene like in the Avengers?"

"For God's sake Heather keep quiet!"

"Did that say Gaffer? What on earth is a Gaffer?"

"You are dead to me Heather"

While I waited by the car, Heather refilled her popcorn. I rubbed my head with my fingers. Heather was the _worst_ movie companion. She had endless questions all throughout the film and simply 'had to pee' at least four times. Alas, she was my best friend and the only other person who would consent to the midnight premiere of _The Hobbit_ with me. It was totally worth the Heather experience.

With fresh hot popcorn in hand Heather accompanied me in the mild drizzle that is winter in the South.

"Why can't it snow and be lovely like in the old films Sarah?"

"Because of greenhouse gases and such, can we go now?"

"_You_ were the one that wanted to see the movie so badly!"

I rolled my eyes and retaliated, "Yeah but I don't take thirty minutes to leave once the movie is over!"

Heather smiled and chuckled at me. She really is a fantastic friend. We had only been friends since freshmen year of highschool, but we didn't need a super long friendship history to make ours special. Heather was new to the area and somewhat shy, I was eager to make a new friend since my only other two friends, in a horrifying coincidence, moved to a seperate state. Thus our friendship blossomed over equal social insecurity.

On the car ride to our 'college house' I tipped my seat back and closed my eyes. Why was I so tired?

"So my birthday is coming up"

I smiled and whispered, "Oh no, not the dreaded twentieth birthday! Oh woe is me, that thee should be burdened by such fate as time. La, I believe I can see the crow scratching at your eyes at this very moment!"

She frowned at me and said "You should take me seriously! I know twenty isn't old but niether of us have thought about what direction to go! We have one more semester of basics and then we have to pick the path that will determine the rest of our lives!"

We had this conversation many times before. It usually ended with me making the point that while college is a good compass it doesn't neccessarily mean that our life is meant to head that way. In other words 'shit happens'. However, I had recently been worrying about it as well. As much as I would love to major in art I couldn't see how it would help me financially. I just wanted to draw. Pencil and paper. Teachers wanted me to take that into computers, and as much as I loved my graphic design classes it didn't replace my love for lead on sheet. Unfortunatley that is not much a future.

Heather noticed that I didn't start my 'shit happens' speel, and realized that I was in fact concerned. She twirled her white-blond hair between her fingers and the suddenly pulled over and turned the car around.

I sat up suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Let's go to Pete's Peak!"

"Are you serious? It's three thirty in the morning! Witching hour and ...stuff!"

"Come on! We haven't been there since before college picked up again!"

"Yeah, because it got cold and windy and unbearable!"

"Stop whining, I'm driving so it's happening!"

None of my protestations were having any effect so I gave up and steamed. Heather with her stupid blonde-hair, blue-eyed, porcelain skinned self, and our shared vehicle. Gah.

Eventually we arrived and the park where the bottom of Pete's Peak trail was. Yes I know that the name of this natural park is suggestive and there are several jokes to be made, but it is a beautiful climb to the top of a small but lovely peak. At first I was determined to stay in the car, but the drizzle had since stopped and the the clouds seemed to have moved past the area. It did seem like a fun idea now.

I gave Heather my 'I surrender' look and pulled my red hair into a ponytail. We walked to the start of the half-mile trail to the top and grinned at each other. Heather then pushed me back slightly and started running. All while laughing and screaming, "race you to the top!".

The trail is lit, if you are worried about safety, but the drizzle from earlier had made something of a low lying fog which made the trail look eerie and otherworldly. Goodness knows, I should have taken it as a sign.

So we raced up the trail, Heather very much ahead of me since she was the athletic one and I was the naturally bony, slightly sickly looking couch-potato. By the time we reached the top I was completley out of breath and holding the inevitable cramp that wedged itself between my ribs and my pancreas. This is where the story gets interesting.

The peak overhangs a largish pond, but the drop is 137ft according to the brochure. So it rather stupid to fall. That would be something an idiot would do. An idiot who agreed to come running up a miniature mountain at four in the morning with a beautiful athletic friend who is supposed to catch you if, you know, you lose your balance because you are not particularly athletic and your legs feel like jelly.

I suppose you get the gist of what happend. I fell off the peak, and the last thing I saw was the astonishment/terror that was in Heather's blue eyes as she reached out to catch me. I fell, and I expected to hit the cold murky waters of the pond below. But instead I fell through a white light sprinkled and ribboned with neon jets of gold, whilst an invisible source softly whispered an old and beautiful lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry about taking so long to update the second chapter! Stuff happened! Mostly me going to the movie theater...twice. To see the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug...twice. I had planned on using the movie version rather than the novel (for detail purposes) but since Tauriel and Kili have some kind of thing going on I was wondering how to incorperate that into my personal story. Anywho, enough of that! On with the story!

When I was seven years old I fell off the monkey bars at school. I hit my head so hard that I was in a mini-coma for two days. I woke up to see my parents sleeping in chairs next to my bed and a headache of hellish proportions made its home in my skull. My groan of agony woke my parents who immediatly began hugging me and crying, the normal reaction.

What happened to me when I woke up from my fall off Peak's Pete was nothing like that.

I woke up completly relaxed. Nothing hurt, my senses seemed to be working as they should, and I was alone.

Maybe not utterly alone, if you are one to count trees, bees, and weeds. I forced myself into a sitting position and surveyed the forest around me. Did I somehow swim to the edge of the pond and sleep-walk my way into the woods? Why would Heather let me do that? Surely there must be search party looking for me...right? My hands were shaking. What happened?

With the assurance that a search party was out there somewhere I stood up, wiped off the dirt that clung to my back and backside, and started walking in the direction that seemed the most hiker friendly.

Don't get me wrong, I am not a brave or nature-friendly person. I was incredibly nervous and scared of walking in the forest by myself. However, I was also sure that there would be a search party or at least a road. Nope and nope.

After what I guessed was four hours of meandering through the woods I parked myself under a tree, took several deep calming breaths, and began to cry my eyes out. I had never been good under pressure and this went under my top five most stressful moments. Many other instances replaced those five, but you'll have to wait for those.

I was crying so hard that I didn't notice a pair of feet stop in front of me.

"Miss, are you all right?"

I looked up and saw a young girl with a filthy dress, no shoes, and big concerened brown eyes underneath a tangled net of black hair. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I smiled a watery smile and croaked, "I am now".

Her face puckered in confusion and I continued, "I was lost and I was afraid of not finding anybody. Could you take me to your mom or dad"? And a public phone since I stupidly left my cellphone in the car.

"I don't have a momma or a daddy, but I could take you to Mr. Bruns!"

Now while I didn't know Mr. Bruns I felt angry that he would let this sweet little girl run around without shoes. My heart twinged in sympathy for her but I smiled and nodded. She grinned back, took my hand in hers, and off we went.

While my guide was leading me through the forest (I was headed the right way it seemed) I noticed something peculiar. Though this girl could be no older than six she was almost to my shoulders. I am not particularly tall but this child should be at my waist, not my chest. Strange. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Mellie," she replied.

"That's a lovely name, and how old are you?"

"Five and a half!" she answered excitedly. She was younger than I thought.

"Practically a lady," I said, purposely gushing, then I let go of her and curtsied. Her face lit up and she reached for my hand to pull me along again.

"I think so too Miss..umm..I'm sorry but what is your name?" she blushed.

"Sarah"

"Well Miss Sarah I think I'm old enough to ride Wiggs too, but Mr. Bruns says that Wiggs would just buck me off. Then I said..." she rambled. It became hard to follow what she was talking about but I assumed it was a pony of some sort. We continued this way until I saw the edge of the trees opening up to a collection of buildings. I was so happy that I let go of Millie's hand and ran ahead. I stopped suddenly. No power lines. No paved roads. And almost certaintly no public phone. The buildings were all collected together but there was a wall surrounding them with a gate at the front.

My face must have been telling of my shock because Millie started shaking my whole arm. "Miss Sarah?" she worriedly asked. But I hardly heard her because my eyes just caught sight of a sign that was hanging above the entrace. The sign said '_**Bree**_'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: What would be a good excuse to not write for three weeks? I suppose that obsessive playing of Sims would be insufficiant? I am sorry! Thanks to you guys who have read the first two chapters and liked them enough to follow the story! I know it's a bit generic at the moment, but I'm going to try super hard to make this as unique as possible! This chapter is mostly character developement, but next time 'Miss Sarah' will be meeting a certain wizard along with very special dwarf!

_'__**Bree**__'_

I shut my eyes tightly and opened them slowly. Nope, still said Bree. How did this happen? My head was starting to buzz. It could be an eloborate t.v. show prank, but then why me? It would've been a very expensive trick indeed to build a whole town for it. Mellie was pulling on my hand again, leading me closer and closer to the entrance.

"Miss you really don't look so good, maybe Mr. Bruns will let you lie down on one of the beds for a bit," Mellie said worriedly.

I nodded dumbly as the gate grew ever larger with our approach. The gate itself was wooden and a good three times my height; pretty large for a human town, or so I'd thought. Mellie knocked on the wooden gate with a strength I didn't think existed in those tiny hands and a young man with red hair opened a small hatch in the door. He peered through it to see Mellie, and I suppose what he thought was an oddly dressed woman.

"Where on earth did you find 'er Mellie?"

"She was cryin' in the forest because she was lost and I thought I'd show 'er to Mister Bruns and see if he'd let her have a lie in," she responded enthusiastically. Apparently Mellie liked charity cases. The man squinted his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Mellie, we done told ya' not to mess around wi' the creatures ya' find in the forest,"

"Creature?" I stuttered. The way he growled out the word made me think he wasn't keen on letting me in. And I really wanted that bed Mellie mentioned. It sounded like a good place to have a mental-breakdown. "Miss Sarah isn't a 'creature' Haddon!" my little guide chirped in. "She is really nice and she is lost and she needs our help!" she proclaimed with all the force a five year-old could muster. The ginger-topped Haddon looked me over one more time before sighing resolutley. "Fine, but if she is up to any funny business ya' best believe it Mellie I'll be the one tannin' yer hide!" he threatened while opening the gate, but Mellie didn't pay him any mind as she led me into Bree.

Now I'm aware that many people would love to be magically transported to Middle-Earth. I, too, fantasized about it every so often, but I had never given it a very serious thought. Mainly because I always assumed that I would die immediatly upon arrival, but also because I have no survival skills. I have never shot a bow and arrow, and I have definetly never wielded a sword or knife. I'd sooner cut off a much loved appendage. I've been camping a total of once in my life and I was quite comfortable in the cottage we stayed in. All the amenities were lovely. Basically what I'm getting at is that I'm absolutely clueless when it comes to living in Middle-Earth.

That little spiel leads me into this. Middle-Earth human towns smell to high heaven. The stench hit me full on the face about ten feet into Bree. No wonder Mellie likes traveling to the forest. How could anyone stand to be here for five minutes let alone all day and night? With my hand covering my nose and mouth and my shoes sticking to the muddy path I was having a tough time keeping up with the experienced Mellie. We continued straight down the mud road until she stopped in front of a shady looking building. Mellie turned at me, grinned, and said "Here we are!"

I looked up and saw a sign with almost indistinguishable letters on it. After looking at it for a few more seconds I realized what it said and laughed out loud.

"Of course it's The Prancing Pony, what other possible place could Mr. Bruns work?" I chuckled. I must have seemed somewhat disturbed because the townsfolk were stopping to stare at me. Mellie noticed this and grabbed my hand to pull me inside and out of the sight of her neighbors. "I didn't know ya' could read Miss Sarah!" she whispered excitedly. "Maybe you could teach me? I sure would like to write some letter's to ma' big brother!"

Honestly I was so overwhelmed that I was just nodding to everything she saying. Not nice maybe but come on, what would you have done? I was beyond the point of thinking this was a game show. It was far too elaborate.

The inn was empty and considerably less smelly than the street outside.

"Stay right here Miss Sarah, Mr. Bruns pro'lly in the back takin' inventory," Mellie said. She scampered off and I took a seat in an empty chair. With mud in my socks and waves of disbelief coarsing over me I waited for Mr. Bruns to arrive.


End file.
